creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Banningk1979
Well folks, this is my official application for Admin Rights here on Creepypasta Wiki. Below I will present my proposal and include the necessary bullet points to qualify my reasons that I feel I meet the requirements. I have been a very active member of this site since June of 2014. I came into this community with the desire and goal to make powerful contributions, both in producing quality writing as well as assisting others in need of guidance. I feel that I have accomplished both of those tasks, and will strive to continue to bring that same level of service to the community on a daily basis. I am a firm believer in the value of our writing here and certainly am a front line supporter in our mission to be the premier writing and reading spot for high quality horror literature. As an Admin, I feel that I will have a greater ability to reach out to new and current members to assist them in their writing with advice and understanding. As an avid writer myself, I understand the process and will certainly apply my own personal accomplishments and challenges when assisting a user who is having a hard time getting their story published or may just have questions concerning the general day to day of being an active, involved member of this community. As always, I will continue to strive in making daily edits, adjusting categories to streamline our ability offer a smooth and user-friendly library of stories and works. I also look forward to being involved in various projects and community activities to promote and develop our site into a greater resource for reading, writing and editing as a whole. I have the general understanding of how the functions operate here, and am certainly not shy to ask for help if I cannot accomplish something myself. I have been a Rollback for several months now, and in that time, have renamed stories, conducted large edits and have spotted and marked for review those works that do not meet our quality standard. I will work with the other admins to continue to enforce our standards here, and will also work with the newer users to assist them in getting the help and resources that they need to be successful. As a Rollback, I have already assisted in working out policy, such as giving suggestions and developing specifics for the Writer's Showcase. I have conducted interviews for the Writer's Lounge as well as been interviewed myself. I have contributed multiple stories and am currently working on a series. In closing, I feel that the above mentioned attributes and dedications qualify me for Admin rights. My goal, as stated before, will be to apply those rights to the continued betterment of our community as a whole. Thank you for taking the time to consider my potential promotable qualities! Please vote: --Banningk1979 (talk) 23:11, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Deadline: May 31st, 2015 Banning has shown that he is capable of making competent edits that improve the overall quality of a story, he is a good reviewer as seen by his work in the WW and his frequent comments on stories, and he has as eye for quality exemplified by his tendency to mark stories for review that are candidates for deletion due to cliches, plot holes, and other issues. I can't see any reason why we shouldn't promote him. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:27, May 23, 2015 (UTC) I agree with everything Travis said above. Banning is also very helpful and welcoming to new members when they post blogs, and is overall a very well-rounded user. He's been around for a long time and has proven to be a solid member of the staff and community. I can't think of any reason why he shouldn't be promoted. Good luck Banning. Jay Ten (talk) 00:13, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Banning always makes good judgements when it comes to quality, and his editing is of an extremely high standard. Another pair of hands is always nice to have, and Banning seems to be an extremely good candidate for the position. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:15, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Banningk1979 is constantly on the wiki, has a good eye for quality, and helps other users regularly. I feel like he would make an excellent choice for an administrator. Even with all of this considered, originally I was thinking about voting neutral because there's no mention of the requirements on this application. Maybe there is another time and place to make sure that you know how to block users and the appropriate expiry times. This would've been a great opportunity to outline your accomplishments on the wiki in more detail (although there is the mention of the writer's lounge interviews.) And also, the application just seems a little rushed. Still, I think the body of work submitted to the wiki by Banningk1979 is just too much to overlook, and speaks louder than one submission of the application. SoPretentiousTalk· 06:46, May 24, 2015 (UTC) I don't have much to add to what others said before me. Banning will be an excellent addition to the team. MrDupin (talk) 08:35, May 24, 2015 (UTC)